


Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought it Back)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fisting, Kinda, M/M, Slight Voyeurism, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, always use a condom kids, johnny and ten are dating and mark is just along for the ride, johnnys got a big dick, size queen mark, ten and johnny both like to watch so thats why thats there, the ending is really rushed lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ten and Johnny first approach Mark about subbing for them, he’s both interested and intimidated.But his curiosity wins out in the end, and that’s how he ends up face down ass up and completely naked on Johnny’s bed.





	Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought it Back)

**Author's Note:**

> from the cc prompt: "size queen mark getting fisted and he’s so shy but so drooly and needy"  
> i kinda strayed from the prompt in that mark isn't really a size queen but i hope its acceptable anyway
> 
> the ending is so fucking rushed i wrote this in two hours sorry lmao

When Ten and Johnny first approach Mark about subbing for them, he’s both interested and intimidated. It’s common knowledge amongst the members that Johnny is above average as far as dicks go and, yeah, Mark’s thought about what it’d be like to have it inside of him, but the biggest he’s gone so far is Yuta (who is at least 2 inches shorter and not quite as thick) and the preparation for that went less than smoothly (by which I mean it took forever and the stretch was still a struggle).

But his curiosity wins out in the end, and that’s how he ends up face down ass up and completely naked on Johnny’s bed. 

Ten is working three fingers into him, sitting on the bed behind Mark with his knees folded under him. Occasionally he leans forwards, sinks his teeth into the flesh of the youngest’s ass just to make him cry out, but for the most part he’s focused on the job at hand. 

“You’re doing so well, Mark,” Ten coos from behind him. “Taking my fingers so well. You’ll be ready for hyung’s cock before you know it.”

Mark whines a response, wiggling his hips to encourage Ten to hurry up, and receives a sharp slap to his ass. 

“Be patient, baby,” the older scolds, pulling his fingers out enough to start pushing in his fourth finger. “If you’re not good, you can just watch Johnny fuck me instead.” 

“No, _no_ ,” Mark pleads, clenching around the fingers inside of him. “I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“I know you will,” Ten says, working his four fingers all the way inside of the younger before looking to Johnny. “Babe.”

“He can take it,” Johnny replies, and Mark lets himself look over for the first time since Ten had started fingering him; Johnny’s sitting off to the side, watching with hardening cock in hand, pants shoved down only enough to leisurely stroke himself.

Mark flushes and buries his face in the sheets. He’d forgotten the states of undress that his hyungs were in, Ten only in Johnny’s t-shirt and Johnny only in sweats, but still mostly dressed while Mark is fully naked. He feels incredibly exposed, and his dick twitches where it hangs hard and heavy between his thighs.

“Think you can take my whole hand, Mark?” it isn’t a real question - Ten’s voice is teasing from behind him, and instead of answering, Mark just gasps when more cool lube is drizzled on the cleft of his ass and trails down to where Ten’s fingers are stretching him open. 

The youngest thinks he might cry when Ten’s thumb presses into the stretched ring of his asshole; the stretch is so much, but it feels so good - so _full_ , hitting all the right places inside of him while opening him up. He can’t help the tiny sob that falls from his lips.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks from the side and everyone pauses for a moment. “Mark.” 

“I’m f-fine,” Mark answers in a whine. “Feels so good, hyung.” 

Ten looks over to take in the smirk on Johnny’s face before continuing to work his hand into the tight heat stretched around him. Mark’s doing wonderfully, really, taking it much more smoothly and eagerly than anyone they’d offered to join them before, and Ten almost feels a surge of pride when his hand slips entirely inside. 

Mark’s mouth falls open, whimpering softly as his ass clenches around the unusually large intrusion. Ten wiggles his fingers inside before withdrawing his hand partially and watching with hungry eyes as the younger’s hole stretches around the widest part of his hand. He leans over to look up at Mark’s face and grins at the sight of him, mouth open, eyes closed, drooling into the sheets. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Ten says, pushing his hand back in completely and withdrawing the same amount several times, cock twitching at the sight. “Look so pretty taking my whole hand like this. Gonna look so pretty taking Johnny’s dick.” 

With that thought, Johnny stands, hard cock bobbing as he makes his way to kneel beside Ten on the bed. 

“Impatient,” Ten tsks, grinning sideways at his boyfriend. 

“C’mon, move,” Johnny grumbles. 

Ten rolls his eyes, reaching up with his free hand to grab the nape of Johnny’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. It’s messy and hot and the only way Johnny even knows Ten’s completely withdrawn from Mark’s ass is the desperate whine that reaches his ears. 

They switch places quickly and Ten tosses the lube and a pillow to Johnny, who catches them easily. 

“I’m gonna flip you over, okay, Mark?” Johnny says, hands on the youngest’s waist. 

He gives Mark a moment to protest, but flips him onto his back when there isn’t any. He and Ten both smile at Mark’s face - glassy eyes, mouth open, a line of drool leaving the corner of his mouth. 

“How cute,” Ten mumbles, wiping the drool from Mark’s cheek with a thumb. “Lift your hips real quick, baby.”

Mark does as he’s told, lifting his hips so Johnny can slide the pillow underneath him, and relaxing once more. He whimpers softly at the sound of Johnny opening the lube and slicking himself up, and again at the feeling of more of the cool gel being smeared against his loosened hole. Johnny grips his thighs, large hands covering the skin, making Mark feel so small when the oldest spreads his legs and just looks down at him.

“You’re so pretty like this, all loose and pliant. So needy,” Johnny says, grinning when he positions the head of his cock at Mark’s entrance and watches as he pushes slowly into the tight heat. _“Fuck.”_

The feeling of Johnny’s cock slowly filling him is almost overwhelming to Mark; he lets out a sob and his hands reach out to grab at Johnny’s forearms. Ten leans down and presses sweet kisses to his face, and the feeling of Ten doing that and Johnny’s hands on his waist are overwhelming in their own way too. Everything feels a bit overwhelming. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny pauses, giving Mark a moment to adjust to the length that’s already inside. “You want me to keep going? You’re taking me so well, baby. Look so pretty stretched around my cock.”

Mark whimpers and nods, and Johnny takes that as permission to continue; this time he doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, hips pressed flush to Mark’s skin. They both breathe heavily, and Ten takes in the sight of them both panting and sweaty with hungry eyes.

After a moment passes, Johnny starts moving; first, just subtle grinding of his hips, pressing deep into Mark, then shallow thrusts. The noises that slip from Mark are absolutely sinful, and both Johnny and Ten want _more_. 

The shallow thrusts turn into not-so-shallow thrusts and Mark can’t stop the moans and sobs that are fucked out of him. He thinks he’s probably never been so full, doesn’t realize he’s said that out loud until Ten and Johnny are chuckling at him, telling him it’s cute how much he likes it.

They carry on like that, Johnny thrusting deep into Mark and Mark whining and crying, begging but he doesn’t know what for. At some point Ten starts touching himself, jerking off over Mark’s face, and watching Johnny’s dick disappear inside of him. 

Mark cums first, moaning loud and painting his own stomach with ropes of white, and the clench of his ass around Johnny is enough to send him over the edge as well - filling Mark even further and earning a satisfied sob in response. It takes Ten a little longer - watching and jerking off only works so fast for him - but he cums too, dirtying Mark’s cute face and wishing he could take a picture. 

He doesn’t take a picture, though. Not this time at least, but if the opportunity were to rise again, he just might.


End file.
